This invention relates to the dispensing of wire from coils.
Portable wire dispensing carriers on which coiled wire supporting reels are rotatably mounted, are well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,114, 3,178,129 and 3,831,877. Adjustable reel assemblies on which coiled wire is held, are also well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,451,131, 1,831,848, 2,370,868 and 2,971,721. Generally, adjustable reel assemblies are not suitable for removable mounting on reel carriers because of complexities in the construction of the reel assembly itself or in the construction of the carrier. Further, the reel assemblies are not easily transferred from one location to another from the reel carrier. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a mobile-type of reel carrier and adjustable reel assembly construction which avoids the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a mobile-type of reel carrier is provided which includes an A-shaped frame section from which axles extend laterally at an upward incline for removable and rotatable support of a plurality of adjustable reel assemblies. Each reel assembly includes a pair of wheel rims that are coupled to a radially adjustable hub assembly, the wheel rims being axially adjustable so as to accommodate coils of wire of different widths. The wheel rims between which a coil of wire is supported, are held assembled on the hub assembly by means of a handle that may be readily removed for disassembly of the reel. The hub assembly includes a central tube into which a supporting axle on the frame is received, one end of the central tube having a flange abutting the frame while the other end is threaded for connection of the handle thereto. A plurality of radially extensible tube members project from the central tube and are connected at their radially outer ends to wire supporting coupling elements that engage the spokes of the wheel rims in axially variable spaced relationship to each other. A releasable locking arrangement holds the radially extensible tube members in radially adjusted positions. By removal of the handle and the releasable locking device, the reel assembly may be fitted into a coil of wire of any diameter or axial width. The reel assembly when assembled with the coil of wire supported thereon, may be placed at any desired location on the mobile carrier frame and transferred from one location to another to facilitate dispensing of the wire therefrom. By means of the handle assembly, the radial dimension of the hub may be changed and when so adjusted the releasable locking device is applied to hold the hub in its radially adjusted position. The handle may then be utilized to rotate the reel in order to dispense wire therefrom.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.